pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Toraen/Archive 1
Welcome :Thanks for the welcome, Dont. --Toraen 18:33, 6 July 2008 (EDT) ::No probs, have fun:) ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 18:44, 6 July 2008 (EDT) Sig test Toraen 00:39, 16 September 2008 (EDT) :And now? --'Toraen' (Talk) 00:42, 16 September 2008 (EDT) ::Sorry, one more thing. Toraen 00:55, 16 September 2008 (EDT) Yay. --'Toraen (Talk/ ' 21:21, 10 February 2009 (EST) :...Now. --'Toraen (Talk/ ' 21:25, 10 February 2009 (EST) Build:Rt/Me Forest Ritualist thx Toraen for helping me with my name on my rit build :P 90.227.214.40 12:54, 18 September 2008 (EDT)Zumar :You're welcome, is it for farming the fissure of woe forest? Toraen (Talk/ ' 00:10, 19 September 2008 (EDT) Degen Power Changed please reconsider vote--Rikuno 20:46, 4 October 2008 (EDT) :TBH, the build isn't good, regardless of the elite. It just can't outdo a spike sin in any way. 'Toraen (Talk/ ' 22:30, 4 October 2008 (EDT) Ohai Thanks for the fix on my elites page. --''The preceding srsly srs comment was added by Itokaru 01:56, 16 October 2008 (EDT) Hi Just wanted to say Hi and that you seem to like putting abandoned trash tags on. =p-- Liger414 talk 04:13, 2 November 2008 (EST) :I regularly patrol for some reason. I really should find something else to do. :/ 'Toraen (Talk/ ' 04:51, 2 November 2008 (EST) ::Heh, same here but recent changes O.o-- Liger414 talk 04:58, 2 November 2008 (EST) Lol bored much?-- 05:04, 2 November 2008 (EST) :So true, I should probably play the game...-- Liger414 talk 05:07, 2 November 2008 (EST) Troll So i herd u had trollness. -- Jebuscontests 20:10, 22 November 2008 (EST) :U herd rite. I think. 'Toraen (Talk/ ' 20:13, 22 November 2008 (EST) lol Spamming trial builds again? 19:37, 11 December 2008 (EST) :Finished that actually, and fixing . 'Toraen (Talk/ ' 19:42, 11 December 2008 (EST) Haitharr! Thx for the prompt welcome (srsly, you edited my talk page less than 45 seconds after i finished editing it for the first time!) |Nalana Darkling| 21:35, 15 December 2008 (EST) :<3 Recent Changes. 'Toraen (Talk/ ' 21:37, 15 December 2008 (EST) thanks i hate redirects. ps whatcha think ofthe teambuild? Pitbull23701 03:28, 12 January 2009 (EST) :Unfortunately, I know next to nothing about HA except the extremely obvious. I'll take another look though. 'Toraen (Talk/ ' 03:28, 12 January 2009 (EST) Toraen Last edit: 08:31, 07 Jan 2009 (EST) Bows attack too slowly to make effective use of Coward, and adrenaline isn't going to be easy to manage with a 5-second flail. Effectiveness 1 UniversalityCΛя/\/\Σட 21:14, 13 January 2009 (EST) :Erm... glad you agree? --'Toraen (Talk/ ' 21:40, 13 January 2009 (EST) you just went friggin crazy. +1 for toraen.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'''Cheese Slaya]] (Talk) 18:12, 4 February 2009 (EST) :Janitor status plz. --'Toraen (Talk/ ' 18:23, 4 February 2009 (EST) ::I support.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 19:55, 4 February 2009 (EST) You move builds by clicking the Move button on one of the tabs, an admin will delete the redirect--Relyk 20:27, 4 February 2009 (EST) :The redirects I'm marking haven't been deleted despite the builds they redirected to being deleted a long time ago. --'Toraen (Talk/ ' 20:28, 4 February 2009 (EST) Testing something... Toraen ''Dirt to da face!'' 11:56, 11 February 2009 (EST) thanks. thanks for the help with the account activating thingy. :D --Lusciious 08:32, 16 February 2009 (EST) ty for the tip Frostkid91 07:42, 22 February 2009 (UTC) asian character names earn you 10 bonus points. --[[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 04:09, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :Actually they're random mish-mashes of syllables (well, except for Wao Gan). If the others are asian, it's actually coincidence. Toraen ''Dirt to da face!'' 05:10, 28 February 2009 (UTC) A quick thank you I would just like to say thank you for what you do around the wiki (taggings abandoned builds and such), never realised it was you doing them all untill I started deleting them all, so yea thanks for your positive contributions to the wiki, have a nice day! FrostytheAdmin 23:56, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks Mate! I should of thought about that Copy and Paste in the mint time that Helps A lot! again Thank You So Much for Solving the Error Messege :) —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Jarednunez ( ) . :I should say thanks too. For all of the cleanups you're doing. Thank you. Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 05:06, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ur vote on defy pain thingy build Follow http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/PvXwiki:Real_Vetting guidelines, your current reasoning is invalid. If you want to say that it's bad, give specific qualities that make it bad. Otherwise it's being "rude" as shown in in that guideline. [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 00:24, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :According to common sense, you shouldn't make such biased votes on an utterly horrible build. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 00:29, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :Changed it. Sorry for letting my initial thoughts through like that. I'm usually much better about such things. Toraen 00:30, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::pffft some1's gona remove my biased vote anyways XD [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 00:32, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :::O wow this build really sucks. O well w/e, too lazy to remove my biased vote [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 00:51, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Watchlist Hi Toraen. I'm sorry to tell you that we ran into a problem with your watchlist when fixing this and it is possible that some pages in the guide namespace have dropped from your watchlist. If they have, you will need to re-add them. The problem won't happen again. Angela (talk) 12:37, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :Everything seems ok actually. Only the duplicates in (Main) were dropped. Thanks for the fix though! Toraen 14:43, 28 March 2009 (UTC) your raptor-leeching builds wouldn't it be more productive to make a build that could farm the spider mob to the left?--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 01:19, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :Nah. There's about 8 spiders there, which only equates to 16 faction. Using the Shadow Meld shrine running build, you are near-guaranteed an extra 90 faction from the shrines(with a A/E farmer), and its possible to get up to 180 extra. Life 01:22, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::life le selfish: multiply that 16 faction by 8, everyone gets it. ofc, the whole idea of leaching is semi-afk asuran points, or asuran points on a profession that has trouble farming raptaz, so any build for leeching should not be e/ a/ w/ or r/--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 19:32, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :::The only profession that doesn't have a viable raptor farm build is the Paragon. Build:Any/E Generic HM Raptor Farmer sees to all the non-elementalist casters and rangers (I'd probably never leech off someone who can't take complete interrupt prevention though); Warriors and Dervishes blow things up in a single hit. Unfortunately, the Shadow Meld runner is probably too e-intensive for primary paras. Toraen talk 00:26, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::::which is basically why I think its a cool idea, but doesn't belong in the buildspace. your better off farming for yourself, and if you can't, you can get to most shrines with a decent speed bump or, failing that, ebon escaping someone who has one--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 02:41, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Well, I never put it in buildspace, and never intended to as things like were not well recieved. And actually, you're better off in terms of points if you have someone else farm while you get an extra 90+ every time. Rangers can farm raptors, but far less reliably than a perma-form assassin (which are common as dirt in Rata Sum). This is all probably moot though since you could just not be lazy and complete books quickly. Toraen talk 02:49, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::if you want straight up points, I think vanq's are better than leeching because you can get the hunt rampages rolling. I would rather have 1-3 golds per run than 30-90 points--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 02:53, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::It really isnt a great way to get asura rep, its just semi entertaining. Btw, its 90-180, not 30-90. Life 02:54, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I hope there is competitive running in GW2... think wagered lornars pass race--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 03:00, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Do want. I need to get good at the droks run sometime. Toraen talk 03:11, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::I can't keep up with all the cool kids because I cba to do eotn with my derv--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 02:23, 30 April 2009 (UTC) RfA was no joke ;o Brandnew 18:11, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :I really don't think I'd make a good admin though. I really don't want to mediate conflicts on this wiki, as they're pretty headdesk inducing. Toraen talk 18:12, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::ic, never mind then. ^_^ Brandnew 18:14, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry Had to leave for school and had no time to change usage ^_^ FrostytheAdmin 13:37, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Lol, it's ok. You got the Mels usage at least :P. Toraen talk 13:39, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::Yea, then I was about 10 mins late :o FrostytheAdmin 13:43, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Question of featuring builds The template page for featuring builds seems to be locked and the source to it is locked as well. Maybe I'm doing something wrong, but I can't seem to figure out how to edit the page to feature my build. Any ideas? Thanks. Fiendly Fire 01:12, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :As long as you are logged in when you edit it, you should be allowed to edit. It's only locked for anonymous users. Toraen talk 03:19, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :BTW, you are trying to edit Template:Featured_builds, correct? Toraen talk 03:20, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yea I'm trying to edit that page. The only buttons there are View Source, History, and Watch. I'm logged in too. Fiendly Fire 23:41, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :::Hmm, ask one of the admins about it. You might be blocked from it because you haven't made enough edits or never did the confirmation email thing. Toraen talk 00:09, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::::New and unregistered users are prevented from editing the page (to prevent vandalism, as some of the contents of the page are transcluded onto the main page). I would imagine your a "new user" (duh), you're classed as a "new user" for 4 days after you register. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 19:20, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Ohh ok that makes sense, because today I was able to edit it. I guess today's my 5th day. yay lol. Fiendly Fire 19:56, 6 July 2009 (UTC) WUG What U GOT??? 05:20, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Hey First off,thx for moving, second, what's the difference between Undergunned: and Undergunned/ so I don't do it again lol--[[User:Undergunned|'Under']] [[User_talk:Undergunned|'Gunned']] 04:25, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :Undergunned: (or anything with a colon after it) is a namespace. Putting User:Undergunned/ means it will be a subpage to your user page (which is in the User: namespace). The Undergunned: namespace doesn't actually exist, obviously. Toraen talk 04:27, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::Ahh, many thx--[[User:Undergunned|'Under']] [[User_talk:Undergunned|'Gunned']] 04:28, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::In other words, anything with a colon after it could technically be a user name. So if someone made the name Undergunned: Most Epic Glad streak ever Para‎ they would find that someone had already made them a userpage and talk for them. Drahgal Meir 04:30, 31 August 2009 (UTC)